


Come Home

by eviestevie



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, I wrote this at ungodly time so it’s probably shit when compared to my other ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviestevie/pseuds/eviestevie
Summary: Winter Schnee is at a crossroad, does she choose her career that she’s put so much time and work into? Or does she pick her family? The one she left behind to face her Father’s wrath.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee & Winter Schnee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just some schneebling angst because I have no impulse control
> 
> (Winter please just leave Ironwood and kick his ass with your sister)

Swords drawn, Weiss and Winter stood in the Schnee Manor Garden, separated by the large fountain in the middle, circling it slowly as they spoke.

“Winter please, I don’t want to fight you.” Weiss said, tears welling up in her eyes.

“I don’t have a choice, Weiss.” Winter replied, sounding as equally upset as her younger sister.  
“If I don’t bring you in then Ironwood will, and I don’t know how far he’ll go in order to get you and your friends under arrest. Please... just step down so I don’t have to hurt you.”

“You won’t have to!” Weiss retorted.  
“You don’t have to follow Ironwood!”

“Yes I do!”

“Why?”

“It’s my duty to Atlas!”

“You know that what he’s doing is wrong, Winter!”

“I don’t know what he’ll do to me if I disobey his orders.”

“Winter—“

“He shot Councilman Sleet!” Winter’s voice began to crack, her weapon trembled in her hand.  
“He doesn’t care who it is! He will kill whoever opposes him... and I can’t let that be you.”

“No, please.” Tears fell down Weiss’ face as she pleaded with her sister.  
“Please, please Winter just... come with us. Y-you don’t have to hide away anymore... you can come home.”

“No I can’t!” Winter retaliated, her eyes glistening with tears she refused to release.

“Yes you can!” Weiss replied.

“It’s not that simple Weiss. Because... because of what HE did... to us... to Mom. I-I can’t go back, not anymore.”

“I know, I know it hurts.” Weiss tried to comfort her sister.  
“But Father’s gone now! You can come back! We can be a family again, a real one!”

“Weiss, please... it’s not that easy.” A single tear fell down the elder woman’s face.  
“I... I left! I left you a-and Whitely... and Mom. It’s not right! I can’t take back the mistakes I’ve made. I don’t deserve to come back!”

“You left because you were afraid!” Weiss shouted back as the wind picked up slightly around them.  
“No one is going to blame you for that!”

“I picked the military over my own home!”

“That’s not your fault.”

“Yes it is!”

“It’s not! That was all because of Father. But he’s gone now, and he’s not coming back so we can—“

“Just because he isn’t here doesn’t mean everything he did just... just GOES AWAY!” Winter screamed, slashing her sword at the wind out of rage and grief.

“Winter—“

“Weiss! Where are you?” Ruby’s voice could be heard from within the Manor.

Before either Schnee could react, a blur of red came from inside and appeared beside Weiss.

Winter raised her sword aggressively.

“Woah! Woah, wait!” Ruby quickly sheathed her weapon and held up her hands.  
“Winter, I... we don’t want to fight you!”

“You dont?” Winter asked, her tone still harsh but confused that she wasn’t trying to protect Weiss.

“Of course not! You’re my partner’s sister!” Slowly, Ruby lowered her hands.  
“We’re only fighting against you because Ironwood isn’t giving us a choice.”

“I don’t have a choice either!” Winter yelled, stepping around the fountain and standing several meters away.

“That’s not true!” Weiss replied.  
“You don’t have to listen to Ironwood!”

“Then who do I listen to?”

“No one! Just yourself!” Weiss lowered her weapon.  
“What do you want Winter?”

That was the last straw. It was a question Winter hadn’t heard for a very long time, one that was desperately needed to be asked.

“I... I...” Winter was speechless, she couldn’t decide. Her personal feelings didn’t matter, they only got in the way.

However, her emotions were currently toying with her. Wrestling with her rationale and fighting against her commitment as an Atlas Specialist.

Tears spilled overwhelmingly down Winter’s face, she covered her eyes with her hands, rubbing away furiously. It took every ounce of self control for her not to start sobbing like a child.

Though, that didn’t stop her from sounding like one.

“I-I want to go home.” She whimpered, her hands falling from her face as she spoke.

Winter dropped her weapon and fell to her knees, shaking uncontrollably as years of repressed emotions finally broke free. All she wanted was her family, her siblings, her mother. She just wanted to be held, like Willow used to when she would come into her room as a young child, complaining about nightmares or a scary shadow on the wall.

Without hesitation, Weiss threw away her weapon and ran to her sister’s side, pulling her in for a hug and sobbing with her.

All her logic and reservations disappeared. 

All that time spent prioritising duties over desire, facts over feelings, acting like her emotions were a weakness or a distraction. In the end, it never got rid of that heavy sadness that sat in her heart when she left her home. The grief she felt for leaving her family behind.

Her choice to leave rested heavy on her shoulders, guilt weighing her down constantly. She felt she could never go back, not when the damage was already done.

Yet here she was, being welcomed back with open arms and endless tears.


End file.
